As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Sequential storage media, also known as tape media, may comprise a reel of a magnetic strip of material in which one or more magnetic heads are used to write data on the media and/or read data from the media. When a single-hub sequential magnetic storage media cartridge, such as a Linear Tape Open (LTO) cartridge is loaded into a sequential storage media drive (or a “tape drive”) numerous conditions may occur which may cause the cartridge or the strip of media to become lodged or “stuck” in the drive.
Such a situation may be highly undesirable for a user of the media cartridge, as data on the media may be lost when the drive is returned to a supplier or vendor as part of a hardware replacement process. In addition, a user may be concerned about confidential information stored on the media, and may forcibly remove the cover of a drive in order to retrieve the media. Such action may likely induce damage to the drive itself, rendering the drive unfit for refurbishing or repair.